


The best remedy

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: Collins approached hesitant to the camp where the Carnival would take place.Everyone was busy finishing the arrangements, fixing the decorations, carrying the supplies of food and alcohol.It would have been a magnificent party!One of those that everyone, in those dark days, needed.Dr. Stanley said it, and so did Captain Fitzjames... but those words had not been enough for Henry.His mind was moving into something so dark and terrifying that only one person could dispel his fears.





	The best remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I love these two.

Collins approached hesitant to the camp where the Carnival would take place.   
Everyone was busy finishing the arrangements, fixing the decorations, carrying the supplies of food and alcohol.  
It would have been a magnificent party!  
One of those that everyone, in those dark days, needed.  
Dr. Stanley said it, and so did Captain Fitzjames... but those words had not been enough for Henry.  
His mind was moving into something so dark and terrifying that only one person could dispel his fears.  
He looked for him among the men with hope, but there was no trace of him.  
Collins sighed and when he started to turn around he heard someone bumping into him.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Collins. I was intent on observing the decorations that Lieutenant Irving painted for the Carnivale and I came upon you..."

Collins smiled and grabbed the other's hand.

"Finally I found you Doctor Goodsir."

Goodsir, embarrassed by that contact, blushed.

"What's going on, Mr. Collins?" He complains, "Do you need anything?"

"Can we get away?" He suggested and Goodsir, for his part, followed him without a reply.

They walked for a few minutes until they were covered from the sight of the crew by a huge block of ice. There, Goodsir stopped.

"Tell me Mr. Collins... did something happen?"

Collins looked down at the ground, then looked up and spoke.

"I'm going crazy." He simply said, grabbing the doctor by the shoulders, immobilizing him with his strength. "My mind... I have... I have thoughts that scare me!"

Goodsir tried not to waver under the firm grip of the other and continued to ask "What kind of thoughts?"

Henry opened his mouth to answer and began to tremble. He couldn't make any sound. He couldn't find the courage to say what was happening inside his head.  
He loosened his grip on the doctor's shoulders until he let him go.

"Collins... you are devastated... I can help you! Share your thoughts with me without fear, please."

Henry closed his eyes and grimaced in pain. Then he threw himself against Goodsir, grabbing his face in his hands.  
The doctor gasped when they both fell on the ice, Collins above him.

"Help me Doctor..." he whispered before kissing him.

Harry felt his heart in his throat - as far as he perfectly knew where his heart was and where it was supposed to stay - and he couldn't do anything against Collins's enthusiasm.  
He let himself go, closing his eyes and letting the other's tongue enter his mouth, exploring it.

Goodsir immediately felt the blood flow to his abdomen and, resting his hands gently over Collins' hands, he began to bashfully respond to the kiss.  
Their tongues barely touched, then moved away and then intertwined with each other for a few minutes.

When the two broke the kiss they were both breathless and looked at each other embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I ..."  
"D-do you feel better now?"

They sat down, helping each other, touching themselves with uncertainty and a thinly disguised desire.

"My mind is completely empty now, Sir."  
"Is it a good thing?"  
"Absolutely!"

Collins stood up and helped the other man doing the same, giving him his hand for support.

The voices of the crew in the distance reminded to the both of them that there was still a lot of work to do.

Collins motioned for the other to walk first, so he could look at his shoulders if necessary.

Goodsir greeted him with a nod.

"Come and look for me if you need..."

"I will do it. You are the best remedy, Doctor."


End file.
